Twin Paths
by Boba-Fett1
Summary: The journey of the a young Jedi who's path may cross to the light or dark side. Only time will tell.


Twin Paths  
  
((Note these characters do not belong to me nor do I take credit for creating them. They all belong to there rightful creators. Also if you actually heard of N'dru Suhlak you would know he isn't a jedi but here is so you may know I don't follow the books timelines. *Grin* Enjoy.))  
  
((Setting is before episode 2))  
  
Chapter 1: The Red Blade  
  
The busy city of Coruscant, where the Senate decided the fate of others. The planet of millions of species come together to do business, rest, or simply just pass by through the planetary routes. There on Coruscant among the many buildings was one particular building of import ants, more so then the Senate's building was the Jedi Temple. Where the keepers of peace trained and resided in. Only a few every gotten the chance to even become a Jedi and even fewer actually make it. N'dru Suhlak was the few that actually got a chance. The young Jedi student was part of the older group.  
  
With his blond hair and keen blue eyes he was standing outside of the Temple doors, watching the bustling city. Dressed in tradition Jedi clothing he kept his arms folded inside his cloak as he raised his head slightly. He was one of the best lightsaber fighters, yet he hadn't been chosen as a padawan and soon his time would run out at the Temple. He took a deep breath, a relaxation lessen he had learned from before.  
  
"I've come so far, yet I may have nothing to show for it."  
  
N'dru said quietly to himself.  
  
"Even if you do not make it as a Jedi, you had the experience that not to many other beings have gotten a chance to experience." A soft voice said from behind.  
  
N'dru lifted his head slightly to catch the view of Miraz Aazim. He had recently become a Jedi Knight. His dark hair was long and was tired back to keep out of his eyes. Miraz was standing a few feet away with his arms resting at his side. For a young Knight, Miraz was wise for his age and lived up to his status. He deserved to even be a master almost, at lest in N'dru opinion.  
  
"I suppose." N'dru answered with a doubtful tone. He knew it was great experience, but he wanted so much to succeed, he never thought of what will happen if he didn't become a Jedi.  
  
"N'dru, I wouldn't worry. Remember your training, don't let your mind wander."  
  
Miraz said as he walked past N'dru, his brown cloak swirled around him as he walked by.  
  
N'dru nodded to himself slightly as he turned to walk back inside to meditate. His long legs carried him swiftly inside of the Temple again; occasionally he glanced to the other students who were busy with their own lessons. Suddenly N'dru jerked his head down just as a lightsaber hilt fly past his head, crashing into the wall.  
  
Standing down the hall from where the lightsaber came from was a tall young man. His dark eyes lied on N'dru has he walked forward, "My deepest apologies, N'dru. . ." said Kneph Cougar.  
  
N'dru stood back upright. Jedi weren't suppose to have rivals sense all students had their own strong points, but Kneph had always made everything a competition when he face N'dru. Kneph was older but was also without a master. Kneph was strong and swift, a much better built then N'dru light framed body.  
  
"Apology accepted, though I would like to know why a lightsaber hilt was flung at my head?" N'dru said calmly.  
  
Kneph was about to answer when one of the masters appeared. N'dru was standing in a calm relaxing stance. He moved his head slightly sensing an uncomfortable feeling coming from the master. It felt like the master was annoyed and troubled. The master was a tall figure whom N'dru didn't know the species off. His bright eyes looked over Kneph and then N'dru.  
  
"I've come to bare warnings to the students. We have reason to believe there is a threat near by and we would like you students to return to their quarters."  
  
"What's going on?" N'dru asked, curious.  
  
"It is no concern to a student. Go back to your quarters, you all deserve rests today."  
  
He bowed and walked off to talk to the other groups, leaving N'dru to ponder.  
  
"Must be of importants if they are telling us to go inside." Kneph said as he stepped over to pick his lightsaber up. "I'm going to check it out."  
  
N'dru rolled his eyes as he turned to walk back to his quarters, "I'm going to sleep. Do what you want."  
  
"Not very Jedi like of you to turn your back on someone without attempting to stop them." Kneph said as he slipped out of sight.  
  
N'dru jerked his head up and mumbled under his breath, "Darn, I hate it when he's right."  
  
N'dru sprinted off in the direction he saw Kneph move before he left his sight. He guessed he slipped outside one of the windows to the roof. It was be impossible for a normal being to attempt such a student but the Jedi's fast reflexes overcame this stunt. N'dru slipped through the window onto the ledge was almost to small to even have his feet placed upon it. He managed to gather enough strength and focus to leap to the top the rest of the way. He landed with a soft thud on the higher levels of the Temple, outside.  
  
It was almost to dark for the young eyes of N'dru to even see any sort of forms. "Kneph?" N'dru said as he stepped forward.  
  
He paused a step, his senses told him someone was there, but the question was, where?  
  
"Ah, so a young Jedi comes before me."  
  
"Who are you?" N'dru said as his head still moved from side to side.  
  
"I can be many things as I wish. Tell me young Jedi, are you scared?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I don't let fear control my actions."  
  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
  
A sudden pain rushed across N'dru as he leaped backwards from his instincts. In front of him stood a dark cloaked figure, holding a red saber in his grip. Beside him was Kneph, dressed in the similar cloths.  
  
"Foolish N'dru. Your end is near, for I do have a master unlike you. Just not the one you were hoping for, but perhaps we can change that with mercy." Kneph said in almost a hissing way.  
  
N'dru moved his hand to his head. The red saber had slashed his face, starting from his forehead down over his eye and ending to his chin. He kept his left eye shut since the cut was bad and he didn't want to risk his eyesight. The dark figure stood over N'dru with his red saber pointed for the middle of his head.  
  
"Many young Jedi are just like you. They deserve to be Knights yet they are tossed aside because a master doesn't chose them. You can be much more powerful N'dru if you join us. The power you always wanted. Join us, young one."  
  
His black glove was outstretched towards N'dru. Kneph watched with a close eye as N'dru, half bent over in pain thought. He was in so much pain that it was hard to think straight. His mind raced over his chooses and what he really wants. For the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do. He lifted his head finally in pain and looked at the two.  
  
"I choose . . ." 


End file.
